


Stabbing- Diego centered

by namupokemanchan



Series: Whumptober [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Fire, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namupokemanchan/pseuds/namupokemanchan
Summary: Diego tries to prove himself and regrets it
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Whumptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stabbing- Diego centered

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for eye horror, descriptions of gore, adult on minor violence

The infamous scissors wielding serial killer had struck again, this time at a small record store that Diego frequented.

The fourteen year old Diego was out on patrol (alone as usual) when he saw the attack on one of the local new broadcasts showing on a TV at the electronics store.

His face lit up. Diego knew where that was! He could get there, stop Glitzy $ci$$or$ and save the day- before Luther even found out.

"Who's Number One now?" Diego whispered to himself, running to the nearest televator stop.

Less than fifteen minutes later, he was standing in front of the record store which now had smoke billowing out of it. It was times like this that Diego was grateful for his power.

He gave the door an experimental kick and it mostly collapsed. The fire had already been through the front of the store and the smoke was coming out in thick waves.

Pulling his domino mask up to protect his eyes, Diego kicked through the mess of the burned and broken store. "I know you're in here, Glitzy," He called out, trying to sound intimidating and defiant. Diego's voice cracked and he scowled, pulling the knife out of his thigh holster.

A glittery pair of scissors went whizzing by his left ear, stabbing hard into the wall behind his head.

"Who tha fuck are you?" A feminine voice with a New Jersey accent asked.

The voice belonged to the tall pale blonde woman in a heavily bedazzled pink jumpsuit. She looked like an aerobics teacher from the 80s who went on a killing spree with scissors. 

She probably was.

Diego hesitated, moving his knife to hide it behind his arm. "I'm here to stop you."

Glitzy laughed, loudly. "My god, ya fucking benny-! you're not a cop, bitch."

He glared at her. "Yeah, I'm the Kraken." He hoped he sounded intimidating.

The pink serial killer laughed again. "You're the- oh my God, you're the-"

She doubled over cackling, clutching her knees.

Diego clenched his fists. "Shut up!"

Glitzy finally stopped laughing and walked over to the fourteen year old boy, standing at least six inches above him. "Nah. You're just tha cutest lil thing."

She tried to pinch his cheek but was prevented when Diego moved his knife to slash across her cheek.

Blood spattered across the knife and trickled down Glitzy's cheek.

She wiped the blood away with her sleeve, looking angry for the first time.

Diego quickly ran through his training in his mind. Hook two fingers into the eye socket to pop out the eye. Hit the knee from the side to disable an attacker. A punch to the adam's apple can kill. A cut to the brain stem could permanently disable someone.

Glitzy laughed as Diego tried to stab her, ducking easily out of the way. "I thought the Kraken was sposed ta kill people, kiddo."

She kicked his legs out from under him, knocking Diego onto the ground before kneeling on top of him, her legs pinning him to the ground.

Diego let out a noise between a squeak and a snarl, trying to push Glitzy off of him before she slammed his hands into the ground, knocking his knife out of his hand.

"You're quite tha fighter, sweets," the killer observed, sliding his domino mask off.

"Fuck off!" Diego yelled, still trying to wiggle his way out from under her. _He should have gotten back up, he should have gotten back up, he should have gotten back up-_

Glitzy smirked, pressing the blade of her scissors to the curve of his right eyebrow. "Shhhh, Kraken. The cops are gonna be here soon so we don't have a lotta time."

Diego was about to call for help until the serial killer slashed the scissors across his eyebrow, causing blood to trickle down his face.

He gasped in pain and Glitzy pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't try to call for help, Sweetie pie pie. You'll just make it worse for yourself."

Diego scowled at her but remained silent.

She smirked. "Good boy." Her fingers trailed over his face, soft and thoughtful. "You have such beautiful eyes."

He turned his head away from her but Glitzy grabbed his chin forcefully, turning him back to face her.

"Such beautiful eyes," she repeated. "It's a shame we have to get rid of them."

Diego started struggling again, panic rising in his throat. "W- what?"

Glitzy laughed at his fear and poked his nose gently. "Well you've seen my face, sweetie. I can't have people knowing what I look like."

His stutter always came back when he was scared. "Hey, hey- uh, miss- miss Glitzy, let's talk abou- about this."

She lifted her scissors up, holding them directly above his right eye. "There's nothing to talk about, Kraken. Sorry about this."

There were sirens in the distance but all Diego could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. There were red and blue lights but all he could see was the scissors.

"Please, please-! D- don't do this-"

There was a sound like a crunching squelch mixed with a fourteen year old boy screaming before Diego blacked out.

Blood and some other bodily fluids were running down his face and into his intact left eye. Glitzy $ci$$or$ had fled before the police came, leaving both of her victims behind.

Diego's eyes and face were caked over with blood and vitreous humor, so much so that his face was nearly unrecognizable. His domino mask hung from his neck, also caked in blood. 

The paramedics were coming but nothing was going to save his eye. 

Diego woke up a few days later in the sterile infirmary in the basement of the Academy, half of his face bandaged over. Vanya was sitting half asleep in the chair next to the bed but perked up as soon as she noticed that his remaining eye had opened. 

"Hey Gogo," Vanya said, forcing a smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

Diego didn't say anything, his hands moving to the stiff bandages on his face. He made a choked strangle, trying to find the end of the bandages. 

Vanya bit her lip, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Yeah, uh… about your eye…"


End file.
